


something new

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lydia and Jordan moving into a new apartment, Lydia being a tiny bit possessive, Lydia's pregnant with twins!, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Pregnancy, ignore the bad title i suck at titles, references towards phoenix!jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s four months into her pregnancy and Jordan doesn’t let her lift a finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> for [lyssanicolerayne](http://lyssanicolerayne.tumblr.com) on tumblr who asked for a first child fic with a choice in it being the pregnancy or with baby already. I went with the former and kind got of carried away with this because i'm a sucker for pregnancy fics. :)

Lydia’s four months into her pregnancy and Jordan doesn’t let her lift a finger.

She admits that it was relaxing and admiring the first few weeks of her pregnancy, but she eventually got bored sitting around for most of the day, reading or watching Netflix while Jordan not only worked long shifts at the station but also did most of the work around the house. She barely managed to convince him that being pregnant didn’t mean she had to be confined to the bed— _Jordan, I’m pregnant not sick with a terminal disease_ —which then somewhat persuaded him to let her help out.

But that all changed around the sixteenth week, when Lydia found out that she’s expecting _twins._

Now, at four months, she looks more like she could be at eight with how big her baby bump is, and it’s infuriating to say the very least since she feels like she just keeps getting bigger and bigger and that soon she won’t even be able to fit in her maternity dresses anymore. It’s ten-thirty in the morning when she steps into the cool air conditioned lobby of their new apartment building that they just moved into today. She only woke up about thirty minutes ago in the car, not surprised by the fact that Jordan didn’t wake her when they arrived since he knows she gets cranky when she doesn’t get enough sleep and they’ve been up since five in the morning, so to say that she’s cranky is an absolute understatement.

They decided to move after they found out that they’re expecting twins, since Jordan’s apartment back in Beacon Hills was already a little too small for the both of them, but with two babies on board? They started looking for a new place the very same day. They managed to find a nice place nestled in the next town over, not too far so Jordan can still get to work in a reasonable amount of time, and not too close that Lydia has to buy groceries at the market in BH where many women have side eyed her after she got pregnant, because even though she’s been with Jordan for the past four years, people still judge her since they’re not married yet. (For good reason too—Jordan’s working hard to get a promotion at the station, and she’s going back to college after giving birth to start on her masters in mathematics.)  
  
She steps into the lobby elevator, punching on the button for the second floor because even though she’s wearing her most comfortable flats, there’s no way she’s walking up the stairs, even if they only moved to the second floor. Her hands rest on her stomach, rubbing in soothing circular motions as she coos, “you two are going to love your new home, there’s so much more room for you two to play in now...And your daddy and I are going to make the spare bedroom your nursery, fill it up with toys and cribs.” She smiles and then rolls her eyes, “your daddy wants to paint it red, but he knows nothing about colors and how it affects babies so don’t worry, it won’t take me long to convince him to go with powder blue.” She’s read about how blue is calming and how the color can increase productivity in babies, while red may invoke volatile traits, and although she already knows that none of this is scientifically proven, her maternal instincts are sort of getting the best of her.

When the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, Lydia steps out and turns to walk down the hallway to their apartment. And as soon as she turns the corner, her eyes immediately catch Jordan standing at their front door, looking hot in just a tank top and shorts, but her eyes don’t linger long on him as she quickly redirects her gaze to the _three girls_ that are flirting with him. She doesn’t necessarily blame them, since her boyfriend is not only smoking hot but a total gentleman, which is exactly why Jordan’s gaze is completely focused on their faces and not on on all the skin the girls are showing with their booty shorts and crop tops. In fact, her baby faced deputy probably doesn’t even realize he’s being flirted with and it makes her smirk.  
  
Jordan sees her before she’s even ten feet close to him and the smile on his face brightens at the sight of her, a grin too big for his face and even after four years, it still makes her blush, mostly because he never looks at anyone else like that except her.

“Lyds,” he greets, his arm wrapping around her waist when she gets close enough and gently pulling her towards him, his focus completely on her now as he leans down to give her a chaste kiss.  
  
But Lydia has other plans in her mind as she quickly turns the chaste kiss into something more passionate, just to spite the three girls, her hand going up to tangle in his hair as she bites on his lower lip, making him gasp as she quickly soothes it with her tongue. When they finally pull away for air, Jordan’s breathing heavily. “Wow,” he whispers against her lips and she catches the smudge of her lipstick on the corner of his mouth which she doesn’t dare wipe off. “What was that for?”  
  
Lydia smiles as she curls her hands against his chest, and she’s sure he’s forgotten about the girls and just by sideways glancing at them, she can see a mixture of disappointed and annoyment painted on their faces. “What? I have to ask to kiss my boyfriend now?” She flutters her eyelashes at him and Jordan’s already shaking his head, giving her that look that clearly says _no, no, you can kiss me to your heart’s content_ , and Lydia giggles as she finally turns to look at the girls, feigning an innocent expression. “Oh sorry, didn’t see you there.”  
  
One of the girls, blonde with a very noticeable spray tan, forces a smile towards her direction. “It’s fine, we were leaving anyways. Just wanted to see if your _boyfriend_ needed any help.”  
  
Lydia wants to scoff at the poor excuse, but she manages to keep it in as she fakes a sweet smile. “Thanks, but he can handle it.” After all, Jordan isn't just a supernatural creature with supernatural strength for no reason. "Now, if you could excuse us....My _babies_ and I could really use something to eat right now.” And as soon as she says it, Jordan’s already leading her inside their apartment, telling her how he’ll order some food since their electricity isn’t going to be up until later that day. He’s completely forgotten that he was even talking to any girls in the first place and Lydia smiles happily as she follows him in and then slams the door shut in the girls’ faces.  
  
Their apartment is cluttered with boxes full of their stuff—mostly _her_ stuff, and she sighs a bit tiredly as she plops down on one of them. Being pregnant really does put a toll on her sometimes.

"Tired?” Jordan gives her a soft smile, crouching down so he’s at level with her stomach and places a soft kiss on her belly. Lydia’s read on online blogs that after women get pregnant their husbands or boyfriends don’t see them as that sexy anymore, or their sexual drive gets dampened because of stress from fatherhood but Jordan? He’s the exact opposite. He makes her feel even more sexier and beautiful and sometimes—he just can’t keep his hands off her. 

“A little,” she says, smiling as she watches him caress her stomach with his warm strong hands. “But I’m sure after I eat, I’ll be fine.”  
  
He grins at her and then coos at her stomach, “Yeah? So what does baby Ally and Ava feel like eating? Hm?”  
  
“I think they’re in the mood for some pizza with lots and lots of extra cheese,” Lydia replies, already licking her lips at the thought of it.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “But you hate pizza with extra cheese?"

She frowns at him. “Jordan, I hate pickles too but remember when I couldn’t stop eating them with peanut butter for a week?”

“Right, right,” he nods, understanding quickly and knowing better than to question her food cravings when she’s like this. “I’ll go order a large pizza with extra cheese and all your favorite toppings, okay?”  
  
Lydia nods, pleased, and he gives her a quick peck on the lips before walking away to make the call. When he leaves, she gets up and makes her way towards their room, deciding to change into one of his shirts because Jordan’s shirts are the only pieces of clothing she’s actually completely comfortable in nowadays. Their bedroom is in similar condition as the hall and living room, with boxes all over the floor and Lydia’s so glad that they labeled all of them otherwise it would have took her hours just to find the box with his clothes.  
  
She chooses one of the shirts that he doesn’t usually wear, staying away from his uniform shirts because she remembers the last time she wore one and it ended up getting stretched out because of her stomach. She slips out of the gray material of her dress, letting it pool around her ankles as she kicks it to the side and starts pulling on the white button down. It feels soft and cool against her skin as she takes in Jordan’s sweet minty scent that she loves so much while she carefully starts buttoning it up. The sleeves dangle past her fingers and the hem of the shirt barely goes past her thighs and she lets out a happy relieved sigh as she picks up the rest of the shirts to put them back into their box, but then her gaze catches something that falls across the floor.

A ring box.

She knows exactly what it is when she picks it up and she doesn’t realize her fingers are trembling until she opens it and a gasp escapes her lips—her eyes settling on the diamond ring nestled in the box. It’s the same exact ring that she found herself admiring at the jewelry shop they went to nearly five months ago where Jordan bought her a necklace for their four year anniversary.

Five months. That’s how long he had been holding on to the ring, and Lydia’s mind starts to swim so fast that she doesn’t even notice when Jordan enters the room behind her.  
  
“Hey Lyds, bad news, the electrical guy isn’t gonna come by until tomorrow so I’m gonna go head down to the store to get some flashlights—” He doesn’t get to finish because his breath hitches when he sees her turn around holding the ring between her fingers.

There’s tears welling up in her eyes now. “Why...didn’t you say anything…?”

He steps closer to her. “Maybe...I was waiting for the right time.” And then in just a couple of strides, he’s pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips against hers and Lydia kisses him back—half desperation, half of it just complete utter passion because she loves him too much.  
  
“Did you think I was going to say n-no?” She whispers against his lips when they part, stumbling over her words slightly because she’s a teary mess now.  
  
“I...didn’t want to burden you,” he says softly, wiping her tears away. “I didn’t want to burden you with a commitment that maybe you weren’t ready with yet...You have so many dreams and aspirations ahead of you, I didn’t want to ruin that.”

Lydia can’t stop the tears that are running down her cheeks now. She wants to hit him, slap him for being so stupid, for even thinking that she would think _he’s_ a burden on her. She’s going to have his kids for God’s sake. “H-How long were you going to wait?” She asks, voice breaking into a sob.  
  
“Forever, if I had to.”  
  
“I-I don’t have forever Jordan,” she reminds him, burying her face into his chest and soaking his shirt with her tears.

“I know,” he whispers into her hair, kissing her temple before finally getting down on one knee and holding the ring out to her. “That’s why I’m asking you now...Will you marry me, Lydia? Will you me not only be the father of our children but your husband? I want to spend every single lifetime loving you.”

She’s incapable of words at the moment, so all she does is nod her head because she wouldn’t have it any other way as she throws her arms around his neck, forgetting everything else around her, puling him into a deep kiss and she doesn’t stop kissing him. Not when he scoops her up in his arms, not when he carries her towards the bed, not even when they end up christening every part of their new home.

(They forget about the pizza guy at their door thirty minutes later too.)

 

**

 

 

Exactly six months later, Lydia’s walking down the aisle in her wedding dress.

And waiting at the end of the aisle is not only Jordan looking absolutely dashing and mesmerized by her, but also two tiny baby girls in each one of his arms, wearing matching flower dresses and bubbling with baby laughter as they watch their mommy and daddy finally get married.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
